


How to Treat an Omega

by Jeniouis



Series: Omegaverse It [1]
Category: Forrest Gump (1994)
Genre: Alpha Bubba, Alpha Forret Gump, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Timelines, Canon Divergence, Gen, Omega Dan Taylor, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forrest Gump was not a smart man but even he knew how to treat an omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Treat an Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [Saral_Hylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor)

Forrest was not a smart man but he knew the difference between right and wrong.

Forrest was not a smart man but the first time he saw Lieutenant Dan, when he saw how fearful the lone omega was of everything and everyone he knew he had to protect him. Forrest could smell his fear from a mile and even as a simple man he knew that alphas loved to ravage fearful omegas; his mama had taught him that.

The platoon was good about it though; they all stayed around Lieutenant Dan and never let him go off on his own. Forrest and Bubba took his protection even further by following the omega everywhere he went.

"Will you two assholes quit following me around." The lieutenant would scold but with a smile and his scent smelled fond so Forrest and Bubba would keep up their patrol. But even that didn't stop inevitable.

One day, when the platoon was taking another one of their long walks the man named Charlie they were looking for snuck up on them and started to shoot at them. Lieutenant Dan and Bubba told Forrest to run so he did but when the rest of the platoon reached the side of the river, Lieutenant Dan was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Lieutenant Dan?" Forrest yelled out.

"I don't know." Tex said.

"We must of lost him." Bubba said.

Forrest turned on his heels and ran back into the jungle. He had to find Lieutenant Dan. An omega should never be left alone in a situation like this; even Forrest knew that.

When he finally reached the omega; there were four men standing around him and one on top of him. Forrest was filled with anger and he fought them off. Even the stupidest of men knew that's not how an alpha is supposed to treat an omega.

When the fiends were gone, Forrest turned back to Lieutenant Dan. The omega had scooted up against a tree, crying, hugging his legs. The bad alphas had ripped his pants off so Lieutenant Dan was exposed. Mama had always taught him to never leave an unbonded omega exposed. So he took off his jacket and handed it too him. At first the omega jerked away from him but when he realized that Forrest meant him no harm he hesitantly took the jacket and wrapped it around his self.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Dan; I am so sorry I let that happen to you." Forrest said, vehemently and guilt-ridden.

The omega looked up at him with hurt eyes and stayed quiet for an awful long time.

"Thank you Forrest. You saying that means a lot to me." He said quietly.

Forrest nodded and reached out to him cautiously. Lieutenant Dan let Forrest pick him up and carry him bridal style to the side of the river with the rest of the platoon.

Forrest was not a smart man but even he knew how to treat an omega.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
